pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crossfirexiv/List of Friend Codes.
Once I get my Wii and internet hooked up to my room, I'll post my friend code. --20pxGuildof 17:12, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Once they DECIDE to release here in YouRope I'll post mine. We're appearently getting WiiFit before the US as a replacement.... WHAT? Seb2net (Talk) 14:16, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::My code is up! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:17, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::I need mor friends :( -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:25, 29 March 2008 (EDT) March 29, 2008 GAME1:LOL that was fun :D -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:28, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :GAME2: I win again :D -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:31, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::GAME3:LOL yes i suck at ike. i lose -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:34, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::GAME4:LOL grenaded your arse! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:38, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::GAME5:haha smash orbed you! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:42, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::GAME6:LOL go go sentry tower bombs. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:46, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::GAME7:go go sqeaky hammor! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:48, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::GAME8:PIKACHU! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:50, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::GAME9:Ganondorf owns you! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:57, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::GAME10:Victory is Mine! Also my friend is playing. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:02, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::GAME11:yes i am recording all the games leave meh alone! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:06, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::GAME12:>.> -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:11, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::GAME13:BOTH OF YOU SUICIDE! AHAHAH -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:15, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::GAME14:I really did not mean to kill you i was facing the wrong way >.> -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:17, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::GAME15:DAMN YOU OLIMAR! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:20, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ---- L O L I SUCKED TODAY THAT WAS FUN THO WE NEED MROE PPL BRIAN RUINED IT Your brother?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:15, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ---- And you kept picking the WORZZT stages! * Donkeykongs stage made me QQ 10 seconds into the battle LOL[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:16, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ---- yes that was my bro. * Also I love the classic DK stage! And pictochat, warioware, the zelda ship, the melee captain falcon stage, the scrolling mario stage... -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:36, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Oi : Ohai sir, my FC 4253 3147 8214 wus one offer at a time tbh, i really dont want it on the page.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:52, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ill post mine at like 12:00, kinda busy till then, i usually go as Ganondorf or King DeDeDe, teh owniest--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 08:11, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :real code added, thek leet one was just until i got real one on--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:37, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Wii Codes? Could you add a place where you can add PvXer's Wii Codes, so we can send each other Videos and ScreenShots? To find your Wii Code follow these directions: 1. Go to Wii Menu 2. Go to Bottom-Left Corner. 3. Click on the Mail Icon. 4. Go to the Bottom-Left Corner(again). 5. Click on the Letter Icon. 6. Click on the Far-Right, Friend's Wii Code List. 7. Write your Code down for later. 8. Click on the Add Wii Code Icon (Left Icon). 9. Type in your Friends' Codes. 10. Summit you Code on Brawl Code Page. well thats all there is to it. [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction''']] 10:38, 24 April 2008 (EDT) so i herd.. im unbeatable at brawl who would like to challenge me? Xx Gerard xX 21:02, 17 December 2008 (EST)